


the way we mend

by TheRagingThespian



Series: the way we are [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRagingThespian/pseuds/TheRagingThespian
Summary: Five times where Lena's not where she should be and the one time she is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts. theragingthespian.tumblr.com

It's not that she doesn't like company, but after being thrown around- _again_ and it doesn't matter if she won, he's _mean_ \- by Draaga? She's not too keen on anything that involves her separating from the couch.  


So when there’s a knock on her door, she maybe ignores it.

It sounds again. Heavy, and she’s pretty sure it’s Alex’s even if it sounds a little off.

“Alright, alright. I’m coming Alex.” She rolls off the couch, floating at the last second so she doesn’t put her elbow through the floor like last time. She lays on the floor for a minute, wrinkles her nose at the dust she spies under the couch. She should clean more often. 

Tomorrow. She’ll definitely do it tomorrow.

Kara pushes to her feet. “You don’t have to knock so loud. You know I have super,” She opens the door, and oh, it’s not-she’s not Alex. Lena smiles, and it’s wide and happy, and oh, Kara barely remembers what she was saying. “Good hearing. I mean, average hearing. Actually, sometimes, you know what? I have poor- poor hearing.” Kara opens the door wider. “Sorry, I’m just- you’re here?”

(It had been on a whim when Kara had given her address to Lena.

It had been after finding Lena in the office, working hours nobody should. She had scribbled it down, shoved it into Lena’s hand before offering for her to come over anytime.

It seemed like the right idea at the time.

Maybe she should’ve mentioned Lena could send a text or call or _something_ before coming over, because one too many times, she’s been known to fall asleep in her suit.)

“I am.” Lena drops her purse on a stool, and with her hands empty, they come together, fold up over each other. “I just- you said anytime.” Lena crosses her arms, her voice dropping, “I was worried. Is your friend okay?”

“The fight club,” Kara breathes. She nods her head and walks to the fridge, skimming her fingers over Lena’s arm to offer some comfort, because she keeps shifting, looks like she feels out of place.

(She’s not. 

Kara thinks she likes the thought of Lena being here.)

“Yes, he- he’ll be alright.” Kara grabs the handle, rubs her thumb across it. “Thank you. I- they wouldn’t have got there as quick as they did without your help.” 

“I provided an address that’s all.” Lena hops up on the other stool, props her chin in her hands. “I hear Supergirl got the rest done.”

Kara jerks open the fridge, barely holds out her foot to stop it from going too far. “I guess.” She drums her finger on her hip. “Is pizza okay?” 

“Oh that’s fine.” Lena leans forward, looks down at her. Kara swallows, because Lena is smart and resourceful, and she’s looking at her like she’s trying to figure something out. “How did they know where it was?”

“I passed along the information.”

“You know Supergirl?”

Kara thinks about the question, shoves a bite of pizza into her mouth. “We have friends that run in the same group.”

Lena hums, taps a finger at the corner of her lips. “Interesting.”

(It’s nice.

Lena looking at her like she’s something amazing or fantastic or something that she’s really not.

People look at Supergirl like that, but her?

No one does.

Except Lena.)

The small smile falls from Lena’s face, and she ducks her head. “I’m just a little surprised that Supergirl would accept information from me.”

“Why?” 

Lena looks surprised at her confusion, lets out a little laugh that has Kara smiling back. “It’s,” Lena brings up a shaky hand to rub at the back of her neck, “It’s lovely how you forget who I am.”

“ _Oh_.” Kara shakes her head. “Lena, you’re- you are not your brother.” She turns around, grips the counter just hard enough for it to shift under her hands. She hates this. Hates that people automatically look at Lena as wrong or evil. Hates that Lena constantly second guesses herself because of it.

(She hates how Clark feels the need to remind her weekly to be wary of Luthors when Kara is anything but.

When it comes to a specific one at least.)

“I wouldn’t have thought she would trust me.”

Kara spins back around, hunches over the counter to take Lena’s hand. “I trust you.” Lena’s hand is warm, and she wraps her fingers over it just a little tighter.

Lenna tilts her head, glances down to their hands before swiping her thumb over the back of her’s. “And that was enough for Supergirl?”

(There’s something in the way Lena says it that strikes Kara as odd. The way it’s almost imploring as Lena’s grip tightens.

And Kara wonders if she knows.)

Kara squeezes her hand. “More than enough.”

Lena smiles at her, a flash of teeth and her eyes crinkling with the force of it. 

(And she’s not thinking of Clark or J’onn or Alex when she smiles back.

She thinks of Lena and her bravery and heart and the way that she makes Kara feels like she’s soaring high above National City.)

* * *

“Alright let’s wrap it up.” 

Kara nudges Alex’s shoulder. “You guys got everything you need?”

“Yeah.” Alex looks around. The place is a mess, nowhere near the pristine image it was earlier for the gala. “I just want to make sure we don’t leave anything. That tech shouldn’t be in the wrong hands.”

She nods. There’s something just at the edge of her hearing, and she’s not trying to listen- sometimes, it just happens- but it catches her attention. It takes her a moment to separate the voice from all the sounds of the city, tires squealing, shoes scuffing the sidewalk, and she realizes it’s not the topic of the conversation that she noticed but who it is.

“Alex,” Kara grabs her sister’s arm, tries not to stare across the room when an agent steps in with someone following behind, “What is she still doing here?”

Alex looks over her shoulder. “What? Lena?” She shrugs, and Kara has to remind herself not to shake her sister. “We needed to ask her a few questions, so she came back. No big deal.” Alex squints. “Right? Why are you- you have that face.”

“What? Yes. This- this is my face.” Kara waves her hand in front of her eyes. “Most have one.” She crosses her arms, taps at her elbow. “Well actually, no. There’s this one-”

“Please don’t tell me about any aliens without faces.” Alex’s hand settles over hers, stilling her motions. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Kara shakes her head, kicks her boot against the floor. “Why is she still here?”

“It’s her party for one. Or was.” Alex’s eyes dart between hers. She forces herself to stay still, don’t fidget, don’t let out the nervous laugh that’s going to- oh, she’s going to laugh. “She said she was staying. Waiting for someone she invited or something like that.”

 _Oh_. Oh.

She disappeared on Lena. At her party. That she personally invited her to. After she got attacked again.

(There’s a part, past the guilt and oh, there’s nervousness too, that’s pleased, a little thrilled that Lena’s looking around. Eyes brightening anytime the door is open, only to fall when it’s only another agent.)

“I’ve got- I’m going to be right back. Not,” she hunches over, whispers, “not Supergirl though.”

“Okay,” Alex returns, and oh, she’s mocking her, isn’t she? There’s that notch she gets between her eyebrows when she’s starting to get concerned, and it’s there. It grows when she looks between her and Lena. “Kara-”

“Gotta go.”

* * *

“You’re amazing, you know that?” 

Lena almost drops the screwdriver in her hands, and Kara trips over her feet, because that- that was not what she meant to say.

(It’s just with Lena fiddling over the field generator, looking full of pride, and Kara felt the same welling up in her chest.

Even though, now that there’s red creeping up the back of Lena’s neck, she’s not too sorry she said it.)

Lena purses her lips. “Not remotely,” she looks over her shoulder, “but thank you.” Her eyes look her up and down. “You’re okay.”

“Yes. I am. I just,” she jabs a thumb to the door, “they wanted to question me.” Kara looks around. “I’m sorry about your gala.”

“I expected this.” Lena sets down the tool. “It’s a shame though.”

“What is?”

Lena bites her lip, looks up. “I would’ve liked the chance to dance with you.”

Kara beams at the words, the way Lena draws herself close for a minute before straightening, not backing down. Kara reaches up, touches her glasses briefly and decides, _yes_ , she can do this.

(She can.

It's just that Lena's watching her intently, waiting for a reaction, eyes bright under the soft lights, and Kara finds it hard to speak, hard to breathe.)

Kara tilts her head, listening to the music that's still playing quietly. She can't blame whoever was in charge of it for running off. Actually, she should probably thank them. Kara bends down and offers her hand. “Who says we can't?”

The hand that slips into hers is warm and sure, and maybe she's just a bit excited, too excited, because Lena stumbles forward when she pulls her up. Kara wraps her arms around Lena to stable her, but if she lets them stay that way, it's only because she likes the way Lena's dress shifts under her hands at her hips, Lena's temple pressed to hers, and a voice laughing quietly in her ear.

“I'm so sorry. That-that worked out better in my head.”

“You're fine.” Lena pulls back slightly, and oh, her eyes are so green, how she imagines Krypton when it was lush and vibrant and lively. Lena's hands shift from her shoulders, slip behind her neck and clasp together. Her fingers work through her hair that's fallen from its tie.

(They're warm. Every time they pause to press into her neck when she dips Lena. 

So is Lena's laugh and that, oh that lovely smile that appears as soon as her lips turn upwards.

She looks at Lena and feels a warmth greater than when she throws her head back on the sunniest of days.)

They twirl around, Kara doing her best to guide them over the destruction, and Lena continuously trying to get her off pace.

“I didn't know you could dance.” 

Kara focuses on following Lena's steps, because Lena pushes the beat and retreats, and she can't help thinking it's very characteristic of her. “I had to learn back on.” She stops, jaw snapping shut to stop the slip. “We had a lot of parties when I was younger and had to dance. I miss it.”

(Miss feels too little a word.

She remembers her father guiding her through the steps, playfully tipping up her head because she was too focused on her feet.

Remembers watching her parents dance, and then them dragging her along in some haphazard form of what it should be. 

Of what it was.)

“I wasn't sure if you-” Lena waves a hand between them, raises a shoulder. She's trying to be nonchalant, but then she meets her eyes and the grin across her face tells Kara how much it means to her. “I'm glad I asked you to dance then.”

Kara pulls her closer, steps up, because this? This is what she wants. Lena looking at her like that, nails scratching at the nape of her neck. She lifts one hand from Lena's waist, slips it along her jaw. She swipes her thumb across Lena's cheek, curls her fingers behind her ear. “Well you like taking risks, don't you?”

Lena's mouth drops a fraction, but then she's nodding. For some reason, Kara feels like it's not in answer to her question.

Lena closes the distance between them.

(Only later does she realize that the last time she talked about Lena's risk taking was as Supergirl.)

* * *

Everyone is content and happy and celebrating Cadmus’ leader being behind bars.

Except her. Except probably Lena.

(All she can think of is Lena. Of her anger and biting words. Of her watching the officers take her mother away.

She had tried to speak to her as Supergirl then, but Lena had simply walked away.)

A drink slides in front of her just as the others pile into the booth she's claimed. “Why the long face Danvers?”

“Oh no, sorry. Just tired.” 

Winn dips his head to his chest, his movements heavy and jerky. Kara wonders if they're all becoming alcoholics from how often they visit the bar. “Well no worries with that woman gone.” 

“And we'll find Jeremiah,”  James adds, knocking his shoulders gently against hers. Alex nods to him over the rim of her glass. “We won't stop till everyone's here.”

Kara grips the table, tries not to grit her teeth. It doesn't feel like everyone's here. The person who's responsible for Lillian’s arrest walked away, arms pulled close against her chest and head directed down.

James and Winn glance at each other, it's similar to the ones they've been doing the past month. It's secretive, and they think they're sly, but she's noticed every time. “Hey Kara,” James starts, “We have something we need to tell-”

(Lena didn't deserve this. For the people she loves to constantly throw it back in her face when all she wants is a family.

Lena deserves more.

Lena deserves to be here.)

“I have to go.” Kara scrambles over Alex, ignores what she think could be a jab to her side.

“Wait-”

She doesn't.

* * *

L-Corp is empty. 

Her shoes slap against the floor, and it's unnerving, the silence all around. She steps over the debris, eyes finding their way to where Lena stood as she fought Henshaw.

(There was a horror so palpable on her face that Kara almost turned around in the middle of a fight to see who it was directed towards.

She breathed in and all she could smell was fear, Lena's fear, thick and cloying against her tongue.)

It's almost a relief that Jess isn't at her desk. She doesn't have to endure another dirty look of not calling ahead, because for some reason, she feels that even past midnight Jess would do it. 

Lena's chair is turned, her hand cupped around a glass of wine while she stares out the windows. Kara makes sure to make herself known, skims her knuckles on the door as she comes in.

Lena doesn't move. 

“Lena?” She tries again, steps forward until she's standing beside her. 

Lena drags a hand down her face and sighs, it's shaky and her shoulders drop with the effort of it. She turns her head, meets her eyes before twisting away. “You know.”

“I'm sorry.” Kara lays her hand on Lena's arm, trails her fingers softly over it.

“How do you know? It won't be up until tomorrow's papers.”

“I- Supergirl, she told me.” Kara shoves her other hand into her pocket, bites down on the urge to tell Lena she looks beautiful, jaw tipped upward and moonlight pouring in.

Lena scoffs. “Of course she did.” She looks up to the ceiling, blinks a few times. “I’m afraid I’m not in the mood for an interview.”

“What? No.” Kara crouches down, presses one knee into carpet. She lays her hand on Lena’s knee, smooths her thumb over the patch of skin. “Is that what you think?”

Lena stares down at her, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “No,” she says finally, and Kara sighs along with her, “No.” Lena covers her face with a hand. “I’m sorry. I just don’t understand.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Lena shakes her head. “Lena, listen to me,” Kara draws her fingers away from Lena’s knee, takes her wrist instead. “Nothing,” she insists.

“I don’t know why I didn’t expect this. She was always,” Lena takes in a breath. It’s choppy and stutters in her chest. “I didn’t expect her to do this. I don’t know why,” Lena bares her teeth, the hand covering her forehead clenching, and Kara gently eases it away. “You would think I would learn.”

“No. No, I don’t. You want to think the best of your family. You don’t expect this from them.” Kara shifts a little closer. “And Lena? The people who matter, they won’t fault you for that.”

Lena slips one hand from her grip, her finger tracing across her cheek until it’s tucking a fallen strand behind her ear. She clicks her tongue, tilts her head, and all Kara can think is that look says _you matter_. “I didn’t expect you.”

“Well, you can. I’m here for you.”

Lena rolls her eyes and laughs. It’s not the clear one that Kara can usually startle from her, or the quiet, breathy one when Kara skims her fingers across Lena’s neck. It’s uneven and hoarse. “Considering who we are, you shouldn’t be.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Lena purses her lips. It’s unbelieving, and she’s so tired of this, this _distance_ between them because of it.

(She’s tired of hushed conversations and stolen kisses, both of them too afraid to push for something solid and _more_.)

She stands up, hand automatically coming to her glasses to shove them tighter against her face. She pinches the frames between her fingers, wonders how many lectures she’s going to get for this, when she decides she doesn’t care. Kara pulls off her glasses and tosses them on the desk, other hand pulling her hair free.

“Kara,” Lena’s hands fall over hers when she goes to unbutton her shirt, holds them in place, “ _Kara_ , stop. You don’t need to do this.”

“You’re right, but Lena, I want to.” Lena’s fingers twists over hers when she tries again. “I want to,” she repeats, waits until Lena falls back into her chair to start slipping the buttons through. She feels awkward as she does it, Lena watching her silently until her shirt falls open, but the sight of her crest calms her just enough for her to remember to breathe. “I’m here for you, and not- not just when the time comes or when you need me. I mean, I’m here for those times too, but whenever you want me-”

Lena surges up, and oh, her mouth is hot and insistent, fingers hooking into her belt loops to tug her closer. Kara hums, pulls back but not so far that she can’t brush her nose over Lena’s. “I wasn’t really finished.”

“ _Kara_.” Lena nips at her jaw, presses firmer against her.

“It-it can wait.” 

Except it can’t when there’s a voice calling for help in her ear. “Lena,” she steps back this time, tries to separate herself from Lena’s pull, but oh, with Lena watching her like that, it’s difficult. “I have to go.”

“Duty calls?”

Instead of answering, she- maybe wanting to show off a little, because her heart is pounding in her chest and Lena is smiling at her- spins into her suit. 

Lena acts as if she doesn’t notice, arches an eyebrow at the pile of clothes on the floor. Kara jerks down to pick them up, drops them on the desk. “I’ll get those later.”

She’s about to slip through the doors when a hand grabs her cape. “I’m going home.” Lena tugs at the fabric. “I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

“I’ll be there.”

(Kara throws herself into the sky, feels the air rushing past her and knows it still doesn’t compare to how Lena makes her feel.)

* * *

“Am I dead?”

Alex's head snaps up from the computer. “That's not funny.” She drops her hands on the keyboard, bows her head. 

Kara stares up at the sun lamps. She grips the edge of the table, mumbles a curse when it doesn't bend in her grip. “Not even a little?”

“Would it have been funny if I let Mom come like she wanted?”

Kara swallows, thinks of the _look_ , that somehow perfect combination of _you know better_ and _are you okay_. “No.”

“Even less so than that.” Alex reaches out and takes her hand. “How are you feeling?”

Kara wiggles her fingers, then toes. It hits her when she goes to sit up. “ _Oh_ ow, okay. You could've warned me.” 

Alex's hands around her shoulders ease her back down. Kara pouts when she stands over her with a smug smile. “You deserved it. Maybe next time you could,” Alex throws up her hands, “Oh I don't know, _listen_? We have backup for a reason, Kara.”

“It would've been too late. It was going to hurt people.” She thinks of crushing, stonelike fists and thrown buildings. 

L-Corp high above them maybe spurred her on. She doesn't know how to tell Alex that though, the words fraying and dying in her chest whenever she tries.

“I'm sorry,” she says instead. 

Alex nods, pats at her shoulder and smiles. They both pretend it's not watery or shaky. “ _So_ ,” and there's something about that tone that has Kara shrinking back under the lights, “Lena Luthor is here. Wanna tell me why that might be?”

“Um well, is that rhetorical or.” Kara winces when she catches Alex's look. “Okay right, got it. How um _how_ is she here?”

“You missing for a day apparently gets her a little nervous.”

“A day?” Kara groans. Snapper is going to kill her. Well, first fire her and then kill her. Or maybe the other way around. He's weird.

“Breathe. Your job is okay. I told him you were in the vicinity of the fight and got hurt. I had Winn make some medical records for you to prove it.”

“Oh that's- thank you.”

“Imagine my surprise when I get a call asking where you are. I told her we had it handled.” Alex scratches at her chin, laughs. “Did you know she doesn't take no for an answer. When I said she couldn't come to the DEO, she threatened to personally hack us. Winn said it was impossible.” 

Kara chokes on a laugh. No one tells Lena what's impossible. She proves it wrong _daily_ , for fun, and leaves Kara breathless every time.

Alex scrubs at her forehead. “Kara, she hacked Winn’s computer. _Winn’s_. Just to prove a point she restarted some game he had.” Her eyebrows scrunch together. “He cried a little.”

“I um, I guess he won't like her coming to game nights anytime soon?” 

Alex tucks the blanket around her, lays a hand at her shoulder. “How long has she known?”

Kara picks at the ends of the blanket. “A few weeks.” 

“She signed any form we put in front of her, didn’t even read it.” Alex drops her eyes, looks at the glass lining the room. “She just kept asking about you. Want to tell me what that’s about?”

Kara shrugs. She doesn't really know when it started, and it's hard to think. She can't really hear anything, her chest aches with every breath, and under Alex's gaze, she feels _small_ again.

“You could've told me.” Alex leans down and kisses her forehead. “We're talking about all of this later, okay?” Alex nods to the door, “but I'm thinking I should let her in before she makes Winn cry again.”

Lena walks in, her steps rushed like Kara's never heard before. Alex and Lena pass each other, stopping only to exchange some look that Kara can't decipher before Lena's dropping into a seat beside her. She pulls it closer, and Kara winces, that sound is just as grating without her hearing. 

“You hacked Winn?”

Lena places a hand at her shoulder, fingers splaying across before dragging down her arm. “I did.” Lena sniffs, tips up her head. “He acted as if I couldn’t.”

“But you did.”

“I’m a woman of many talents.”

“I know.” Kara smiles and reaches up to cup the back of Lena’s neck, pulls her down until their heads touch. Lena sags against her, hands coming up to frame her face. 

“I’m sorry.” Lena’s voice is quiet, shakes with every word. “I asked only about Supergirl, but she knew.” Lena curls over her more when she slips her hand to the back of her head, tangles her fingers through Lena’s hair. “I don’t know how.”

(Hearing Lena’s short breaths, chest heaving still with the effort of it, Kara knows it was probably easy to figure out.

Lena is efficient and ruthless and _composed_ under all pressures. Except when it comes to her.

Kara doesn’t know quite what that means, but it feels a lot like donning her cape for the first time.

Powerful and new and _life-changing_.) 

* * *

Kara buries her hand into the hood of the car.

It’s old and beat up- before she got a hold of it, thank you very much- and she honestly hates having to waste money just so she can knock a few things around. 

(Without the kryptonite, she can’t spar with anyone anymore.

When she’s this angry though, she would be far too afraid to anyway.)

There’s numerous holes and none of them have made her feel any better than when she started. Usually, the anger starts to loosen its hold once the car doesn’t look like a car anymore, but this time, it’s in pieces and she’s still _so angry_.

The Guardian. James’ and Winn’s little pastime that they neglected to tell her for months. They said at first she wasn’t _ready_ and then that they kept trying to tell her. It’s not what they’re doing that has her knuckles biting into steel without pause, but that they lied.

(Actually, she is partially angry that they’re doing this. Choosing to keep it a secret meant that when they could have needed help, she wouldn’t have known, wouldn’t have been able to help.

She doesn’t want to lose people over a stupid secret.)

She’s so tired of people _lying_. Things she thought were once true being distorted, and people she trusts lying to her with ease. 

(If she thinks about the anger behind the anger. She feels betrayed.

That she wasn’t trusted enough with this. She told Winn immediately, and James? She wasn’t even given a choice due to him and her cousin sharing other’s secrets.)

It builds and builds and builds, until her eyes feel, oh they’re _burning_. 

“When you said all your extra cash went towards junk, I didn’t realize you were being serious.”

Kara waits to turn around until she’s blinked all the heat away, the edges of her vision clearing up instead of being stark white. “I thought you had a meeting.” She doesn’t like being angry, people seeing it even less, but Lena’s just looking at her with a curious gaze.

“I did until your sister called saying she couldn’t get in touch with you.”

“Right.” Alex. Kara grips the car, any part of it that’s in reach. Alex knew too, and she tries not to get angry, because it’s not her fault, but she lied. She lied again, and Kara’s starting to feel like she’s choking. 

Her fingers slip through the metal.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara shakes her head. She can’t form the words, her emotions rising at the back of her throat. Lena’s quiet for a moment, her fingers pressing to Kara’s back. “I,” her fingers twist into her shirt, and then Lena’s pulling her, “I can probably make something you can hit that won’t break.” Lena wrinkles her nose. “Or at least, not as much as that.”

Lena stops, one hand grabbing her own wrist. “If you want.”

Lena’s voice gets smaller, and it’s enough to pull her out of her haze, because she said she didn’t want to talk about it. That doesn’t leave much left for Lena to do, and she doesn’t know what could be said to make it better when it’s fresh and raw, so she definitely knows Lena doesn’t either. But Lena’s here and _trying_. 

“Please.”

(They spend the rest of the night in one of L-Corp’s labs. Lena passing materials to her, ones that are brittle under her palms and others that only mold around her fingers when she presses into them.

They don't really make any progress, but her fingers don't clench into fists whenever she's not holding something anymore and her blood isn't drumming through her skull.

It's quiet and intimate, and Lena's wearing her glasses even though she hates them but Kara loves them and the way they bump against her face when she goes to kiss Lena.

The latest metal shatters under her fingers when she realizes that maybe she just loves Lena.)

* * *

Kara loves mornings. 

Burying deeper into the sheets until the promise of the sun coaxes her out. Floor cold under her feet. The city isn’t vibrant until at least eight, horns flaring and bells ringing as people come and go.

Kara shifts, nose crinkling when strands of hair brush against it. She sighs, presses her face against the back of Lena’s neck, enjoys Lena’s little shiver.

“ _Kara_ ,” Lena growls, hand swatting backwards as if to shoo her away. The way she leans back into Kara says otherwise though, a slow smile creeping on her face.

(She loves morning more so than ever now.)

Kara sits up, hunches around so she can look at Lena. “Yes?”

“You’re insufferable.” Lena huffs, throws an arm around her shoulders and yanks her down. Kara hums, nose pressing into Lena’s neck. “The few mornings I get to sleep in.”

“You were already awake.”

“Well, I suppose I should get up then.” 

When Lena pushes up on her elbows, Kara wiggles her fingers into her side. “Don’t go.”

Fingers run through her hair, scratching lightly and Kara can’t get close enough. Lena’s heartbeat loud under her ear. There’s a pause, then a whispered, “I won’t.”

(Lena tries three more times to get up before Kara lets her.

When she peers over the coffee cup at her, Kara almost drops her own. Lena’s hair is thrown up in a messy bun, sweater hanging off her shoulder while she throws small smiles across the table at her.

There’s never been an image that’s felt so _right_. Fills her chest with the warmth of it and spreading outward until it spills over, smile wide across her face and hands reaching for Lena.

It’s loving and full and _home_.

Who would’ve thought?

A Luthor and a Super.)


End file.
